SECRETOS DEL PASADO
by eliza kgranger
Summary: Que pasaría si todo es un juego de memorias?... si sólo on recuerdos que han quedado al viento.. HH RL y DG..... Nunca he sido buena para los summary... no se olviden de los reviews
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno un nuevo fic que traigo, espero que les guste, como siempre los personajes los creo JK Rowling, aunque después pasaron a pertenecer al corazón de sus fans. Y como ella no creo el H/Hr como canon, nos dejo libre el camino para imaginar-_

_Por que en la vida hay cosa más importantes que los libros.. la familia, los amigos y ... oha Harry el amor que sentimos. _

* * *

_Sentada en mi escritorio trato de recrear la historia, me sumerjo en una pequeña olla de barro, tiene unos grabados raros, para la mente inculta garabatos, para mí runas, un lenguaje que me habla de lo bueno y lo malo de las memorias._

_Un líquido plateado flota, brillante y tentador, antes de sumergirme de nuevo me pierdo de nuevo en la vista por la ventana, un lindo día se desarrolla afuera, pedo ver a las personas salir a realizar las compras, las señoras despidiendo a sus esposos con cariñosos besos, los hombre dirigiéndose a trabajar con sus ropas limpias y almidonadas de amor, es increíble como la vida te puede cambiar de un momento a otro._

_Estoy de vacaciones y me tienes aquí encerrada en mi habitación tratando de escribir sus memorias, esperando que algún día sea recordado como los héroes que realmente fueron._

_Tomo aire y me sumerjo de nuevo:_Una lámpara cruza los pasillos de Hogwarts a mitad de la noche, lo que es bastante raro, y mira que estamos en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería más famoso, en donde habitan fantasmas de todas las épocas, y aún así...

_¿Cuando te cansa de la vida, cuando te cansas de las personas a dónde vas?_

_Esa y otras preguntas resuenan en mi mente, pero es que acaso es tan difícil hacerle entender a las personas que se quiere estar solo que se necesita dejar de pensar... _

La luz atraviesa los pasillos rápidamente pareciera conocer el camino, resulta raro, y es más raro ver cuando se detiene frente a un espejo, desde cuando las lámparas se admiran de su reflejo...

Unas carcajadas faltas de alegría, unas carcajadas que tratan de ocultar un dolor se oyen a mitad de la noche...

- Debería dejar de pensar, ahora me comporto como algún personaje tétrico de un libro, sólo espero que Finch no se de cuenta.

El pasillo es largo y oscuro, y la luz deja ver las siluetas de armaduras oxidadas a lo largo, un cruce más y la lámpara se detiene ante la estatua de una vieja bruja, un susurro y esta se aparta, dejando ver la entrada a un túnel oscuro, un dejo de aire frío se deja sentir luego se ve como la lámpara cae.

- Esto está mejor sin la capa puedo sentirme más seguro, y ahora directo a Hogsmead...

_No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver a Harry de nuevo, tan seguro de si mismo, tan fuerte y decidido y para mi tan vulnerable..._

Unos jeans algo ajustados y una camiseta vieja, unos tenis raídos y su capa mágica es todo su equipaje, una varita y unos cuantos galeones su único medio de supervivencia. Harry corre a lo largo del túnel, quiere llegar antes del amanecer, debe escapar de sus amigos si quiere protegerlos, no puede permitir que nadie más arriesgue su vida por la de él, una vida condenada.

Una voz se escucha al final, Harry se sorprende porque hasta donde sabe la tienda de dulces está abandonada, y aparte de él y de Ron y Hermione, nadie más conoce el túnel, bueno también los gemelos y Remus, pero estaba más que seguro que no era ninguno de ellos.

Camina más lentamente tratando de que la persona al final no lo detecte antes, la voz se hace más fuerte y entendible.

- Estúpida puerta, como diablos puede estar trancada, si tan sólo hubiese un hechizo para hacerme más fuerte, pero claro, eso no es lo que pueden considerar importante en Hogwarts, o talvez un hechizo para mover objetos a través de una pared.

Harry se queda estático viéndola y pensando como demonios puede estar ella aquí, que podría estar haciendo, porque ella no sabe legeremancia, no que el sepa, así que no puede saber que está aquí, ella no puede saber lo que él piensa o sí?.

Así que como de todas formas igual no puede escapar de ella decide enfrenterla, Se acerca decidido, y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro le hace girar...

_Mala elección_

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
- Hija baja, la comida está lista.

- Voy mamá


	2. Chapter 2

Una chica con un precioso pelo dorado, liso y largo hasta la cintura, delgada y de piel blanca y suave, unos ojos grises que contrastaban con las pecas de su fino rostro, bajó corriendo las escaleras; no era una casa lujosa, pero si bastante cómoda y con algunos muebles que contrastando con la humildad de las paredes demostraban el buen gusto de las personas que ahí habitaban. Un delicioso aroma a panquecas y miel inundaba la estancia.

-¿Que tanto haces allá arriba?

-Sólo terminaba las memorias de..

-shhh, no hables de eso, que aún no le digo a tu padre.

-¿Y cuando piensas decírselo?

-todo a su tiempo, ya lo conoces, para él no ha sido fácil.

Aun tengo en mi mente el último recuerdo que vi, el pasillo oscuro apenas iluminado por una pequeña lámpara al final, la silueta de una chica con el pelo enmarañado y unos ojos brillantes, Harry revolviéndose el cabello antes de decidirse a confrontarla, su pasó firme y silencioso, la forma en como la tomó del hombro la hizo volver y la manera tan rápida en que ella reacciono.

-¿Cuál recuerdo viste?

-el de su última noche en Hogwarts.

-Es bastante interesante, sabes esa misma noche fue cuando yo comprendí todo…- una triste sonrisa se dibuja en la cara de la mujer que a pesar de mostrar unas pequeñas arrugas sigue fresca y con una belleza singular.

-Es triste para ti recordar eso, verdad.

-No niego que al principio lo fue, pero todo cambió para mejor, claro en el aspecto emocional, porque en lo referente a la guerra, aún pienso en lo cerca que tu padre y yo estuvimos de morir….

-Pero contra todos los pronósticos sobrevivieron.

- tu padre hizo algo más que sobrevivir……..

-Supongo que no fue nada fácil enfrentarse..

-¿De qué hablan mis dos bellezas?

Un hombre de aspecto maduro y elegante bajó las escaleras sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres que bebían su jugo, en su rostro se podían contemplar las cicatrices que dejan las guerras emocionales, y a pesar de la edad se mantenía joven de espíritu con la elegancia que su familia cuidó por mantener.

-tú siempre tan galante, supongo que igual has de interrogar a esos "malhechores" que atrapas- respondía la mujer mayor mientras le dirigía una pícara mirada y le servía su desayuno.

-La verdad que no, sólo soy así con quien realmente merece mis halagos.

-Ay papá, es que nunca cambiaras… bueno yo subo por que tengo mucho que hacer.

El hombre le dirigió una mirada interrogante a su hija, pero no se atrevió a preguntar ya que la pequeña además de heredar sus ojos también heredó su carácter. La chica subió rápidamente y se encerró en su dormitorio, aún emocionada por las memorias que vería, sabía como buscar y llegar justo al momento en donde había dejado el recuerdo.

* * *

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Harry cayó de rodillas sujetandose el estómago y tratando de recuperar el aire perdido.

-Y así se tratan a los malos, a qué no te lo esperabas.

-yo… nece…si..to… aire.. auch….

-Harry?... Ay! Harry! Lo siento mucho no sabía que eras tú. Pero eso te pasa por asustarme así.

-Quieres ayudarme en lugar de regañarme.

Hermione ayudó a Harry quien todavía estaba en el suelo con una mueca de dolor, a pesar de que estaba preocupada por el golpe que sufrió no pudo reprimir unas risitas nerviosas.

-Que fuerte pegas, ahora siento una lástima por Draco.

-jajaja, había olvidado eso, pero se puede saber qué haces tú a esta hora de la noche y en este lugar.

-eso debería preguntarte yo, la chica más dedicada del colegio y que prefiere morir a que la expulsen se escapa a mitad de la noche un día antes de regresar a su casa. Eso no luce nada bien, sabes.

-Ya lo sé pero tengo mis "razones" para hacerlo. Pero tú no, yo pensé que estarías con Ginny después de todo no saben cuando volverán a encontrarse.

-Con quien?

Hermione le dirigió una mirada dura, mientras trataba de encontrar algo para poder abrir la puerta, se notaba que su necesidad de salir ahí era bastante imperiosa, y como se podía ver iba mejor preparada que Harry, ya que llevaba una mochila algo pesada de la que sobresalía una botella de agua, vestida con unos jeans amplios, una blusa de tirantes, una gorra prendida al cinturón y una chaqueta atada a la cintura.

-Ginny, tu novia.

-¿Mi novia?

-la hermana de Ron,

-ehhhh.

-la chica a la que te has dedicado a besar durante las semanas anteriores.

-Ahh ella, la había olvidado, pero ya no somos novios.

* * *

La chica se quedó sentada en la silla con la mirada perdida y la boca entre abierta, la luz del sol entraba de lleno en la habitación, iluminando una cama pequeña, ordenada y llena de peluches, posters de cantantes que bailaban y movía los labios en una melodía silenciosa, a un lado una escoba esperando surcar los aires; la chica pareció salir del letargo y dirigirse a la mesita de noche, tomo una de las fotografías que ahí se encontraban en donde podía verse a tres chicos, uno pelirrojo y lleno de pecas, una chica con el pelo alborotado y con aires de sabelotodo y un chico con lentes y cara inocente.

_- Cómo es posible que la hubiera olvidado, era su novia, esa misma tarde habían terminado, se la había pasado suspirando por ella todo el año, ahora de repente la olvida._


	3. Chapter 3

Mamáaaaaaaaa,

Se oyeron unos pasos rápidos en la escalera, la mujer apareció rápidamente en la puerta de la habitación casi sin aire y con una mano en el pecho.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Es que no lo entiendo, como puede ser posible que él haya olvidado... yo..

- Ay hija, era eso, me tenías preocupada pensé que algo te había pasado, mira hija él no me olvido porque no me quisiera o no le importara, sólo lo hizo porque yo así lo decidí.

- tú? pero porqué?

- si sigues viendo las memorias, lo sabrás en su momento.

- pues entonces me las das porque ya pasé al libro las primeras.

- Eres más rápida que Luna para escribir, así que si me entregas las que tienes te daré las otras.

- Aún no entiendo como ellos pudieron entregarles algo tan valioso.

La mujer le dirigió una sonrisa y salió de la habitación, Cissy se quedó guardando en los pequeños botes de cristal las memorias que había visto sin comprender aún lo que su madre había dicho.

- Bien hija, si me das las memorias de Harry, gracias, ahora será un poco diferente por esta vez veras las memorias de Hermione.

-De ella?, pensé que sólo él había dado sus memorias.

-No ella también dio memorias, al igual que Ron, con la diferencia que Luna escribió siempre desde el punto de vista de Harry, ya que según ella era más fácil.

-Eso y el hecho de que ella puede ver los pensamientos, y yo sólo escribo lo que veo.

Su madre se retiró, Cissy aún no sabía como su madre y Luna habían obtenido las memorias de los chicos, ellas dos se habían dedicado a escribir sobre los primeros seis años de ellos en Hogwarts, pero ahora era su turno de redactar el final, su último año, la batalla.

…………………………………………….  
La escena no había variado mucho aún se encontraban dentro del túnel, y Hermione tratando de salir de ahí.

-uhmm – Hermione vio a Harry, se mordió los labios como si no se decidiera a hablarle – honestamente Harry, el hecho de que ya no sean novios no es para que la olvides tan rápido, sobre todo después de lo que pasó entre uds.

-¿de que hablas?

-Me refiero a que lo de uds. no fue un noviazgo muy normal que digamos. – Hermione seguía hablando con Harry pero esta vez le daba la espalda, aún buscaba la forma de salir, y al parecer Harry como siempre no había captado la situación – sabes mientras hablamos sería bueno que me ayudaras a abrir esto, tú sabes, ya que los dos queremos salir de aquí.

-Si claro, yo te ayudo – Harry se puso de inmediato a empujar la puerta logrando mover la caja que impedía abrirla – pero tú no deberías hablar de relaciones normales, porque lo tuyo con Ron es algo raro.

Hermione se dio media vuelta y por la mirada que tenía se podría decir que Harry había tocado un tema prohibido que podría significarle una buena reprimenda. Ella tomo aire como esperando calmarse un poco.

-Entre Ron y yo, no hay NADA, nunca hubo y nunca lo habrá¿está claro?- se giró de nuevo, tomó su mochila, se acomodó la chaqueta y salió del túnel, la tienda estaba desierta, a excepción de la caja que tapaba la puerta las demás estaban vacías y abiertas, se dirigió a la puerta escaleras salió del sótano y al llegar a la puerta principal pudo advertir que estaba empezando a aclarar, el día se acercaba lentamente- vaya el abrir esa tontería me tomo más tiempo del que pensé.

-Hermione espera¿adonde vas?

-A buscar respuestas Harry.

-¿Pero a donde¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No Harry, no es necesario, si quieres ayudarme y ayudarte es mejor que regreses a Hogwarts.

-Pero…

-ahh no, sin peros, esta vez tendrás que confiar en mi.  
………………………………………………..

- Por Merlin, se me hace tarde, debo llevarle lo escrito a Luna para que lo revise.

- No es necesario que lo hagas hija, será mejor que termines de ver las memorias, porque entonces podré responderte a tus dudas.- Ginny estaba recostada en la puerta viendo a su hija dulcemente, aun recoradaba los momentos tan duros que pasaron, en su mente la imagen de Hermione entregandole a ella y a Luna el cofre con sus memorias, al prinicpio no entendió los motivos por lo que ellos hacían eso, pero al revisarlas se dio cuenta que lo unico que ellos trataban es que no se repitiera la historia y que se supiera lo que realmente había pasado y que personas inocentes no fueran inculpadas.

- ¿Todas mis dudas, incluyendo lo de papá?

- tus dudas con las memorias que vistes, no te aproveches jovencita.

- Esta vez deberas confiar en mi Harry- repetía Hermione mientras corria por las calles del pueblo al llegar al final, lanzó un pequeño hechizo con la varita y luego desapareció.

Una suave música se oía, gente corriendo de una lado a otro con vestidos de fiesta.

_- Esta se parece mucho a mi casa, solo que más desordenada, debo esperar a saber que sucede, si algo he aprendido de ellos es que sabían muy bien que memorias preservar._

- Mamá dile a Ginny que deje de burlarse- un hombre joven y pelirrojo gritaba mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras, se veía bastante elegante con una túnica de gala negra, su pelo algo desordenado, y una sonrisa seductora - Hola Hermione, pensé que no llegarías a tiempo.

- pues te dije que vendría y aqui estoy, siempre cumplo mis promesas. - Ahí estaba ella vestida de rojo, un vestido sencillo que se amoldaba a su figura, atras había quedado la niña que había salido corriendo del tunel - los pequeños tirantes del vestido se cruzaban en la espalda revelando un escote bastante sensual que terminaba casi al final de la misma. - Ron debemos hablar antes de que Harry venga.

Los jovenes salieron al traspatio, afuera la gente preparaba sillas y una especie de pequeño altar, caminaron hasta llegar a una pequeña lomita.

-hace una año que tú y Harry no se ven, pasó algo entre uds que yo no sepa.

-no pasó nada Ron, ya te lo dije, y también te dije porque debía mantenerme alejada.

- lo sé pero para Harry no ha sido nada fácil; para mi tampoco, pero como casi nunca oía lo que me decías, pues me adapté más fácilmente.

- Para mi tampoco lo ha sido, pero hemos trabajado bien así, yo encontrando los horcruces, uds. siguiendo mis pasos para destruirlos y los mortifagos nunca han sabido de nuestra localización.

-No niego que nos fue bien así, pero según Harry tú siempre estuviste sóla, hasta que Tonks metió la pata y le dijo que estabas con Draco.

- Lo sé, por eso quiero que ahora que nos encontraremos hables con él y me ayudes a ahacerlo entender que Draco es bueno y sólo quiere ayudarnos.

-Con que Draco no esté aquí... Hermione, pero como... ahhhh estás loca...

- Pero que pasó no lo entiendo... mamá puedes explicarme.

-Veras hija, luego de la muerte de Dumbledore, Draco huyo con el profesor Snape, y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su madre, pero llegó demasiado tarde, su padre habia escapado y la había matado, como comprenderás tu padre en ese momento se dio cuenta que lo había perdido todo, pero sin dejarse vencer acudió a la unica persona con el sentido comun suficiente para ayudarlo.

- Hermione

- exacto, aún no sé como hizo para convencerla y para obtener la información de Snape, pero juntos lograron hacer lo que el trío de oro nunca habría podrido, encontrar los horcuxes y la forma de destruirlos, claro para eso tuvieron que hacer sacrificios, y el de Hermione, fue el de separase de su amigos, sabía que si Harry sabía lo que hacía y con quien estaba no dudaría ni un segundo en ir a matar a Draco y a Snape, y eso habría acabado con la posibilidad de salvarlo. Así que idearon un plan, ella y Draco buscarían los horcruxes, le dirían a Harry y Ron donde encontrarlos y como destruirlos, mientras ellos continuaban el camino. Al prinicipio las intenciones de tu padre era ayudarlos para que lo ayudaran con su venganza y luego vengarse de ellos.

- entonces papá si era malo.

- No, sólo estaba resentido con la vida, Harry tuvo una vida triste pero la de tu padre no se quedaba atras.

- Y Harry nunca se enteró hasta que Tonks se lo diijo, pero ella como lo descubrió?

- Como todo lo que le sucede a Tonks, por accidente. Como ves hija, a veces la ayuda viene del lugar o de la persona menos esperada.

- y a Hermione se le ocurrió llevar a mi padre a esa fiesta.

-Bueno Hermione era inteligente, pero a veces hasta a ella se le ocurrían unas ideas algo malas - Ginny no pudo evitar una risa, recordando algunas ideas locas que Hermione había tenido cuando habían estado en la batalla, locuras que hicieron su vida más agradable en medio de tanto dolor.

- Y de quien era la fiesta?

- La boda de Remus y Tonks.

- Fue en es fiesta que mí tío Ron beso a Luna?

- Sí, el pobre tratando de agarrar valor para poder decirle a Harry que Hermione y tu padre estaban ahí se tomó más Whiskys de fuego que lo permitido, pero eso podrás disfrutarlo tú cuando veas las memorias de Ron. Ahora es mejor que guardes esa y me ayudes a arreglar la casa que tendremos visita.

- ¿Quién?

- tús tíos.


	4. Chapter 4

_Me arreglo rápidamente, aún con la extraña sensación en mi interior del sacrificio de Hermione, imagino que para ella no debe haber sido nada fácil dejar a sus amigos y aliarce con la persona que más daño le causo en Hogawarts, además de mentirle a Harry; y una pregunta nace en mi mente, cuando fue que ellos se enamoraron. _

Bill y Fleur visitaron esa noche a los Malfoy, la velada transcurrió feliz, a pesar de que el Poltergaist del ático hizo mas ruido que de costumbre, los hermanos Weasley pudieron sentirse de nuevo en su hogar. 

Cissy no tenía muchas ganas de dormir, en su mente joven revoloteaban muchas preguntas, talvez si hubiese visto las memorias anteriores, podría comprender mejor, aunque no podía quejarse del trabajo de Luna, ella había sabido muy bien como redactarlas. En su mente las imagenes de los chicos la hacían sonreir.

_Al principio no entendía como mi madre podría haberse fijado en Harry, pero a medida que lo conoces, aprendes a amarlo, y a desear protegerlo._

Un nuevo día, la chica se despereza y se da un baño relajante, al salir, encuentra sobre el escrito otros frasquitos, nuevas memorias para disfrutar.  
Veo a Ron charlando con Harry tranquilamente, lo que me hace suponer que aún no sabe que Hermione está ahí, él al igual que Ron lleva una túnica negra de gala, parece que el tiempo ha sido bastante benevolente con él, atravez de la ropa puede distinguirse un cuerpo maduro, bastante bien formado, sus facciones de hombre su cara más alargada y fina, su nariz recta y bien perfilada, su tez morena, su pelo siempre alborotado y que el trata de alborotar más y sus ojos verdes brillantes, que apesar de lo sufrido no pierden esa inocencia casí infantil.

- Bien si seguimos así lo más probable es que no haya boda ahora...

- Vamos Ron, no creo que Tonks pueda tener más contratiempos...

- Veamos, primero se le quebró el tacon de los zapatos, luego se había puesto el vestido al reves, y de la emoción cambió su pelo a un rojo chiillante y su nariz parecía un tomate... no, tal vez tengas razón y ya se acabó su cuota de accidentes por un día.

- Y se puede saber porque hemos quedado tan alejados de la fiesta, me gustaría estar más cerca para poder ver el rostro de Remus, el pobre está bastante pálido.

- ehh bueno, este por que yo, y ella bueno nosotros y ya vengo voy por otro Whisky...

- Ron ese es el quinto que te tomas...

- Tienes razón pero es mejor que lo dejes, el pobre está nervioso - Harry se quedó quieto, esa voz no era otra más que la de Hermione.

La escena que siguió a continuación no podría haber sido más hermosa, en el rostro de Harry se podía ver la felicidad, Hermione se arrojó a sus brazos, y se abrazaron fuertemente, ambos se decían lo mucho que se habían extrañado, hasta que Harry reaccionó y recordó su enojo con ella.

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso Hermione?

- Sólo trataba de salvarte, no podía dejar que todo se echara a perder, Harry, era la unica forma de hacerlo, y ves lo hicimos bien, ahora lo único que falta es encontrar a Voldemort, y cuando lo derrotemos tú...

- Nada justifica lo que hiciste Hermione, me dejaste completamente para confiar en ese traidor, podría haberte matado, es que no has pensado en el riesgo que corriste, en lo preocupado que me has tenido, no podía dejar de pensar en tí, en si estabas bien, si no te habían hecho daño, si no estarías sufriendo...

- Yo lo siento Harry, de verdad, pero creeme Draco no es ningún traidor, él es bueno, me ha protegido, se ha comportado como todo un caballero.

- Veo que ahora Draco es tu preferido - la cara de enojo de Harry, revelaba bastante, sus manos en un puño demostraba lo tenso que las últimas palabras de Hermione lo habían dejado.

_- Me pregunto si serán celos de amigos o es que Harry, ya siente algo más por ella_

Supongo que es pregunta bien podría haber sido contestada si no hubiese sido que en otro de los accidentes de Tonks, esta vez al final de la ceremonia, no hubiese descubierto la presencia de Draco.  
...

_Esa memoria me ha abierto el apetito, además que tengo deseos de preguntarle a mi madre sobre ellos._

- Supongo que ya viste la memoria.

- Si, sobre eso quería hablarte, entre Harry y Hermione ya había algo, es decir ya se habían enamorado...

Ginny no pudo reprimir una risa - Hija, yo podría apostar que esos dos se enamoraron desde la primera vez que se vieron, ahora cuando se dieron cuenta no lo sé con exactitud, peo supongo que fue durante el tiempo que estuvieran alejados, por menos Harry; desde que Hermione se fué, el ya no era el mismo, se la pasaba con humor de los mil demonios, no permitía que nadie le ayudara, y nadie, absolutamente nadie era tan perfecta como ella, para decirte que Ron lo descubrió un día leyendo la Historia de Hogwarts; claro que está de más decir que Ron terminó con un ataque de risa tal, que tuvimos que ingresarlo en San Mungo, ya que al prinicipio no sabíamos que le pasaba. El siempre amó a Hermione, era ella quien siempre lo hizo feliz - una risa triste cruzó ahora por los labios de Ginny.

- Yo lo siento mamá, no quería que te pusieras así, sé que tu de verdad lo quisiste.

- Oh no, por favor no te equivoques hija, lo quise sí pero como a un hermano, mi error fue haber confundido ese cariño y convertirlo en obsesión, pero Harry me perdono, él no era resentido.

- ¿Te perdonó?

- De eso hablamos luego, mejor términa las memorias que te dí, que necesito enviarle los escritos a Luna ahora en la tarde.

Supongo que este recuerdo es de Ron, ya que estamos dentro de la casa, más precisamente en la cocina.

- Ron, ya no bebas más, eso te hará daño. - Una chica con un precioso pelo rubio y unos enormes ojos azules, trataba en vano que Ron no siguiera tomando.

- Luna, tu no sabes lo que me espera allá afuera, preferiría enfrentarme de nuevo a esos cerebros que me atacaron hace unos años en el ministerio que a Harry y a...

- A Draco, ya lo sé, pero confía en mí todo saldrá bien...

- Tú siempre sabes todo, y confías demasiado¿cómo lo haces? es más ¿que clase de bruja eres? ehh

- Calma Ron, además mira por la ventana Harry y Draco ya se encontraron.

Ron salio disparado hacia el patio, seguido de una Luna muy calmada, afuera una escena bastante desagradable se desarrollaba, Ginny y los gemelos intentaban contener a Harry de golpear a Draco, mientras Draco era contenido por Hermione.

- tu miserable tradior, alejate de ella, ella no te merece, es mi amiga...

- quieres calamarte Potter, a mí ella no me interesa yo estoy aquí porque me invitaron, además si tu crees que soy un traidor, puede que tengas razón...

- lo ves hermione, hasta él lo reconoce, alejate para que pueda lanzarle unos cuantos hechizos...

- Harry cálmate, por favor, aquí nadie va a lanzar nada, él solo dice eso para hacerte enojar...

- Claro que no, yo lo conozco, por su culpa Dumbledore está muerto...

Harry logró safarze de los brazos de los gemelos y cuando estaba a punto de lanzar el hechizo Ron se atravesó.

- No Harry, el Huron nos ha ayudado y yo confío en él...

- Ron tú también, pero si tú estás borracho, no puedes confiar en nadie. Ahora quitate.

- No necesito que me protejas Weasley, yo puedo defenderme.

- ya dije que no, yo no me quito, porque esta es mi casa y si yo digo que no hay pelea no hay pelea o se las veran con.. con ... con ella..- Ron había tomado a Luna y la había puesto enfrente de él justo entre las varitas de Draco y Harry.

- Ron estás loco, deja en paz a Luna...

- No hay problema Harry, él tiene razón,si uds. no se calman se las veran conmigo- dijo Luna en un tono bastante calmado, demasiado...

- Ah sí y que puede hacer una loca como tú...

- No te atrevas a hablarle a sí a Luna, Hurón, que estará loca pero es más inteligente que tú.

- Ahh sí pues quiero verlo...

No bien había terminado de decir eso cuando Luna alzó su varita y unos rayos de colores salieron en todas las direcciones, cuando todo el juego de luces término pude ver que Luna sostenía en sus manos las varitas de Harry y Draco, y estos lucían bastante atontados y felices.

- Pero que demonios hiciste Luna.?

- Les quité las varitas y les lanzé unos cuantos hechizos relajantes...

- Eres.. eres.. eres.. increíble, yo... yo ... te amo...- Ron tomo a Luna entre sus brazos, la hizo doblarse hacia atras y le dio un beso, que dejó a todos con la boca abierta. La demostración del poder y del manejo de la magia de Luna sorprendieron a todos, pero ese beso fue algo del otro mundo. Tanto así que la abuela Molly se desmayó.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando el beso termino,todos esperaban la reacción de Luna, ella tomo aire, se arreglo el vestido, vio a Ron directamente a los ojos y "Zas", la cahetada más sonora que he oído en mi vida se estrello en el rostro de Ron, y luego calmadamente Luna se retiro, como si nada hubiera pasado.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó sin que nadie reaccionara, los primeros fueron los gemelos que irrumpieron en enormes carcajadas, luego Tonks y Lupin que no se decidían si eso había sido romantico o el peor papelon de Ron, y luego Ginny quien no pudo evitar reclamarle a su aún estupefacto hermano el que se aprovechara así de su amiga.

Entro en una nueva memoria, y a juzgar por las personas que aquí se encuentran, esta pertenece a Hermione; estamos en el pasillo que lleva a las habitaciones, más propiamente frente a la habitacion de los gemelos, al parecer es un nuevo día por la ropa que llevan, Hermione lleva puesto unos pantalones beige cortos de tela y una blusa verde desmangada; Luna en cambio lleva unos jeans ajustados y una blusita de tirantes, luciendo su encantador collar de corchos; ambas está pegadas a la puerta de la habitación tratando de oir lo que sucede adentro.

- Ay Luna, nunca debí hacerte caso y dejar a Harry y Draco solos.

- Claro que sí confía en mí, es la única manera de que ese par resuelva sus diferencias, no saldran como los mejores amigos, pero por lo menos podran tolerarse.

- Pero hace ya mucho rato que no se oye nada, ni los golpes, ni los reclamos, ni siquiera un quejido, nada.

- Eso es bueno...

- Como que es bueno, eso sólo podría significar que ya se mataron. Yo voy a entrar

- No, no lo haras... y si me disculpas debo retirarme.

Por el pasillo asomaba Ron con Ginny, él venía sosteniendose la cabeza en un claro gesto de que tantos whiskys por fin le pasaban la cuenta.

-Siento como si Peeves se hubiesen mudado a mi cabeza.

- Eso te pasa por ser tan idiota, sólo a tí se te ocurre emborracharte.

- ¿Hermione qué haces aquí?

- Adentro están Harry y Draco, arreglando sus diferencias...

- Pero Hermione estás loca, esos dos pueden matarse - Ginny rápidamente pegó su oído a la puerta tratando de averiguar que sucedía.

- Deberías dejarlos adentro, por su culpa estoy así, ojala y ellos terminen peor que yo, aunque Hermione debo decirte que eso ha sido una mala idea.

- No fue mi idea, fue idea de Luna, con quien por cierto deberías disculparte.

- ¿Y yo que hice?

- ¿No lo recuerdas? vamos Ron, no puedo creer que hayas olvidado tu gran declaración de amor por ella y ese beso tan apasionado - Ginny había dejado de escuchar sólo para poder ver la reacción de Ron mientras trataba de reprimir la risa.

-QUE YO HICE QUÉ?, no puedo creerlo, juro que no vuelvo a tomar en mi vida, ahora de seguro ella ha de creer que somos novios o algo así, o peor que de verdad la amo.

- No te preocupes Ron, que ella en ningún momento pensó eso, al contrario por la cachetada que te dio, yo diría que piensa que eres el peor ser sobre la tierra. - Hermione y Ginny no pudieron evitar la carcajada al ver la cara de Ron.

- Así que esa es la razón por la que me duele el rostro, con solo que mi madre no haya visto esa estupidez, me será fácil disculparme con Luna.

- RONALD BILLUIS WEASLEY PREEWET, baja ahora mismo jovencito.

- Ma..maammmammam soy hombre muerto, ahora si soy hombre muerto...

Ron bajó corriendo las escaleras, con el terror mismo dibujado en su rostro, sabía que lo que le esperaba no era nada bueno, pero el no bajar y desafiar a su madre sería peor.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación de los gemelos se abrió, adentro un Harry y un Draco más golpeados que si se hubieran enfrentado al sauce boxeador esperaban cada uno sentado en una cama. Hermione supo entonces que sería uno de esos días en donde apenas si has tenido dos semanas para prepararte para un examen. No sería nada fácil.

- Harry.. estás bien?

Harry no contestó se le quedó viendo a Hermione como si no fuera obvio que estaba mal, aunque lo más grave parecía ser su labio roto, y el ojo morado de Draco, el estado de ánimo de Harry se veía por los suelos.

- Vamos Draco, ven conmigo y te ayudaré con ese ojo.

- No necesito que me ofrezcas de tu ayuda Weasley.

- No te la estoy ofreciendo, te la estoy dando, vamos es mejor salir de aquí.

Ginny y Draco salieron de la habitación, y Hermione cerró la puerta con cuidado. Se acercó a Harry, y tomando un pañuelo de la cómoda se puso a curarle el labio.  
Harry no dijo nada, sólo se dejó curar..

- Listo pronto estarás bien.

- Gracias.

- Harry, yo...

- No digas nada Hermione, ya hable con Draco y todo está bien.

- aún así me gustaría hablar contigo.

- No hay nada de que hablar, sólo dejalo así quieres.

- Pero Harry.

- No Hermione, sólo dejalo, por ahora no quiero saber nada más, sé que Draco te ayudo, que ahora es tu amigo, y no quiero saber más.

- Porque no hay nada más Harry.

- nada más, estás segura?

- segura Harry, tu eres mi mejor amigo, y no tengo por que ocultarte nada.

- en eso hubieras pensado, antes.

- es que igual te lo iba a decir después, no te puedo mentir.

- Hermione, no sabes la falta que me has hecho todo este tiempo, te quiero tanto, eres tan importante para mí, no podría soportar si algo te llegara a pasar.

_Es mi imaginación o Harry prácticamente se le declaró a Hermione?_

Harry abrió los brazos y Hermione se dejo caer en ellos, se fundieron en un abrazo, y dejaron las lagrimas correr.

- Listo mamá, ya tengo listo los escritos... ¡Luna, viniste!

- Si tu madre, me dijo que está haciendo un gran trabajo.

- espero que a ti te guste también ¿cómo está el tío Ron?

- Gruñon como siempre, ahora se queja de que las figuras del ajedrez están en su contra.

- Luna no puedo creer que le hayas vuelto a ganar a Ron, ya sabes como se pone cuando pierde, por eso jugaba con Harry, porque el nunca podría ganarle.

- Ginny, ya me conoces, no me gusta que a Ron se le suban los humos de héroe tan rápido.

- Por eso le dista la cachetada la primera vez que te besó?

- No, se la dí porque no estaba segura de si estaba soñando o era real, y sí, resulto ser muy real.

- Tengo una duda, en la última memoria que ví Harry le dice a Hermione que...

- No, Cissy, aunque pareciera que Harry, le declaró en esos momentos su amor a Hermione, no lo hizo, verás ellos siempre se habían comportado así. No el día que Harry se le declaró a Hermione, fue...

- Romantico, fenomenal, fantastíco,?

- No, todo lo contrario hija, fue el día de la última batalla.

- Es decir que ellos no tuvieron tiempo de amarse?

- Porque dices eso?

- Porque ellos murieron.

- Bueno Cissy, esa es sólo una forma de ver como sucedieron las cosas realmente, pero creo tu madre te lo puede explicar mejor.

- Verás Hija, fue el día de la última batalla, es decir cuando comenzó, pero la batalla, duró más de un día.

- Entonces si tuvieron tiempo.

- Ellos han tenido tiempo Cissy.

- ¿?


	6. Chapter 6

_La muerte no es más que el inicio de una nueva aventura_

Veo las memorias una y otra vez, anotando todo en el diario, no es fácil ver y aceptar que unos chicos se hayan afrentado a tanto, sobreviviendo cada día sin saber si ellos serían los próximos.

Disfruto de las locuras de Ron y Luna, Ron tratando de disculparse y cada vez mostrandose menos arrepentido de haberla besado, Luna ignorandolo y luego soñando con él. Definitivamente estos dos terminarían juntos de una u otra forma, ella es la unica que puede enseñarle a Ron a madurar sin envidiar a sus amigos, y él es el unico de traer de vuelta a la realidad a Luna sin lastimarla, solo ella puede apreciar su alma de niño, sólo él puede ver la belleza de su imaginación.

Entre Ginny y Draco hay una relación de fuego, aunque al prinicipio apenas si se dirigían la palabra, todo pareció cambiar el día en que se descubrio la verdad de mi madre.

- Harry¿te sucede algo?

- no es nada Hermy.

- Seguro, mira que te conozco bien, y se que por esa cabezita tuya hay un torbellino de pensamientos. - Harry le dedica una suave sonrisa que me hace estremecer.

- Has ... bueno tú... digo con Krum... tu alguna vez...

- Quieres saber si me he enamorado alguna vez?

- Si, pero...

- No te preocupes Harry, la respuesta es sí, me he enamorado, no de Krum lógicamente, a él no lo conozco tanto.

- Y que has sentido, es decir que se siente...?

- Harry, para cada persona es diferente lo que se siente, para algunos son mariposas en el estomago cada vez que ves a esa persona, un olor dulce en el aire, una alegría inexplicable o talvez una sensación agradable de ya no estar solo, un recuerdo de felicidad pura, una conversación sin palabras, confianza extrema, la voz de tu conciencia.

- La voz de mi conciencia????- Harry pregunta entre asustado y admirado mientras Hermione le sonrie.

- Bueno es decir, que piensas antes si esa persona estaría de acuerdo en alguna acción que tu vayas a realizar. Te preocupa su opinion.

- Ya veo¿y no sientes monstruos en estomago, o tienes sueños raros o haces cosas totalmente inesperadas. locas arriesgadas y tontas.?

- Eso sientes por Ginny? - por la cara de Hermione, no le habían gustado nada las sensaciones de Harry.

- ¿Quien yo???, si, digo no, la verdad no sé, pero lo que haya sido hace ya que no lo siento, y la verdad, es que ahora al verla, sólo me causa ganas de alejarme, y desconfianza. No sé porque me siento así, cuando antes a su lado todo había sido alegría y diversión ¿Crees que Voldemort haya tenido algo que ver?

- solo que Voldemort sea ahora una pocion de amor, lo dudo.

-ahhhh???? que dijiste?

- Olvidalo Harry, pero si no me equivoco tus reacciones son muy normales, y... bueno, pues solo se trata de que... era sólo... uhmmm... un amor de de adolescente... si eso... tú sabes... ya pasó la ilusión y todo... y bueno es normal que sientas eso.

- Eso no sería problema si ella no me siguiera buscando, o si Ron no me lanzara indirectas de cuando voy a volver con Ginny, o si la señora Weasley, no estuviera pensando ya en la "próxima boda"

- ¿Que¿La señora Weasley hablando de boda entre Ginny y tú? pero es que eso es el colmo, como se le puede ocurrir, es decir... digo si con Bill se quejaba de que aún era muy joven y todo...

- Lo sé, y por eso me siento mal, porque yo no siento nada por ella, no como lo que siento... es decir... como lo que sentí con Cho.

- No te preocupes Harry, yo hablaré con Ginny y solucionaré todo.

- Hablar con Ginny ¿para qué?

- tú solo dejamelo a mí.

_Hermione era bastante inteligente, pero Ginny era una chica malcriada y consentida, que no iba a permitir que le quitaran el novio tan fácilmente._

_Al principio pensé que no era bueno para mi relación con mi madre el ver estas memorias, pero ahora me qyudan a comprenderla mejor. Para ella no fue nada fácil tampoco, su madre le decía que era especial y que merecía alguien especial, y quien más que Harry._

Una tienda de campaña a lo lejos, en la que parecía que se desarroba una gran batalla, gritos, hechizos, explosiones y más gritos. Ron y Harry corren asustados, tras de ellos Remus, Tonks, la señora y el señor Weasley y Ojoloco.

- ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer tal barbaridad, nunca te voy a perdonar Ginevra?

- No me importa si me perdonas o no, nunca dejaré que le cuentes a Harry... MOCOMURCIELAGO.

- PROTEJUS... es qué es lo único que puedes hacer, y así crees que puedes ser la novia ideal de Harry...

- DESMAIUS..., claro que soy la novia ideal de Harry, es lo que él necesita, no hay nadie que lo comprenda mejor que yo, soy buena amiga como él, soy poderosa, soy la única que puede lidiar con su fama, yo entiendo lo que es ser popular...

- Ahhh, hoy si me hartaste EXPELIARMUS... ACCIO VARITA... verás Ginny, lidiar con la fama creada por un Hechizo, no es ser realmente popular, entender a Harry sólo porque lo volviste loco con una poción de amor, no es que realmente lo ames o sepas quién es Harry, y el que me hayas hechado una poción de amor, para que según tú no me quede solterona y me enamore de Ron... no significa que seas buena amiga o seas buena persona... solo significa que estás LOCA.

- Harry, de que habla Hermione?

- Hermione... de que hablas, que pociones son esas...

- OH Harry, no quería que tú te enteraras...

- Bueno si no querías que Harry se enterara no hubieran hecho tanto escándalo...

- Ron... no necesito de ayuda... mira Harry lo que sucede es..

- NO HARRY, no la oigas, es una mentirosa, sólo está celosa de lo que tenemos nosotros, como Krum solo la utilizó y Ron la ignoro, ella nos quiere separar, está loca Harry, ha venido aquí a atacarme y con tonterías de Pociones...

- Oh por favor callate Ginny, que no te has dado cuenta que la poción hace mucho que no funciona con Harry.. por favor deja de mentir, y si realmente sientes algo por Harry, mejor dile la verdad.

- HERMIONE; GINNY, por favor callense... no puedo creer Ginny que me hayas dado una poción de amor, nunca te creí capaz de hacer algo tan bajo, para mi tú y tus padres, han sido como la familia con la que siempre soñé, como pudiste jugar conmigo así... y tú Hermione, si sabías que ella me hizo esto por que no la detuviste, porque me lo ocultaste...

- Por favor Harry, yo me enteré hasta esta mañana en que hablabamos, no niego que tenía mis sospechas, pero no creí que ella fuera capaz de algo así, y no te lo dije porque no creí justo que te enteraras de algo así...

- Pensé que tú si me entendías Hermione, es que no te das cuenta que todo lo malo que pasa en mi vida es porque todo el mundo me oculta cosas... los Dursley, Dumbledore, Sirius... y tú...

_No es necesario decir que los Señores Weasley se sentían indignados, y no dejaban de disculparse con Harry, Ojoloco no dejaba de decir que por eso no confiaba en las mujeres, Ron estaba de mal humor, no le agradó la idea de enterarse de que el "amor" de Hermione por él había sido una ilusión, no es que le importara pero... todo era un caos, Ginny lloraba gritaba y pataleaba com niña a la que han quitado su juguete favorito... Harry y Hermione se lanzaban miradas de dolor, ambos habían resultado heridos, eran las víctimas, y como Harry dijo después habían perdido tiempo pero habían aprendido a valorarse como personas._

Ginny, cansada de los regaños, los castigos, los gritos, y demas se refugió en el bosque cercano, nadie podía entenderla según ella.

- Se supone que solo los Slytherin son capaces de hacer algo tan sucio...

- Callate Draco

- Eres graciosa

_Cambio de memoria, me supongo que esta es de mi madre, tal vez quiere que entienda por que lo hizo, o talvez que simplemente no cometa su error_

- DEJAME EN PAZ, TÚ NO ENTIENDES NADA...

- Oye calmate, no tienes porque gritar, además si entiendo, entiendo a Potter...

- ¿Así¿porqué a él y no a mí?

- Porque la sicótica de Millestred quiso hacer lo mismo conmigo, y... con todo los chicos del colegio.

- Pero ella está loca.

- ¿Y tú no?

- Claro que no, yo sólo quería que Harry se diera cuenta que yo soy la persona indicada para él, soy buena, comprensiva, valiente, poderosa, y soy la única que puedo con la carga que implica ser la novia de Harry Potter.

- Jajajjaja, disculpa que me ría pero difiero en todo eso contigo, mira niña, lo único que demostraste con eso , es que estas obsesionada con él, que eres capaz de jugar sucio, y que no te importa nada ni nadie, incluído Potter... Aún no entiendo como el sombrero no te puso en Slytherin... aunque... si entiendo que Voldemort se haya identificado contigo, y te haya utilizado para abrir la cámara.

- Tú sabes eso?

- Claro, así como también sé que fuiste tú quien le robo el diario a mi padre, y no él quien lo puso en tus cosas...

- Eso no es cierto... yo ... yo no robé nada..

- Vamos niña, mi padre no sabía que se encontraría contigo y tus padres en esa tienda, y créeme jamás te habría elegido a tí para abrir el diario...

- Tú no sabes nada.

- Si lo sé, mi padre, fue ese día a recuperar el diario a la tienda de antigüedades, él lo había entregado para que se lo cuidaran y protegieran de las investigaciones del ministerio, había prometido dármelo, cuando llegamos a la casa supimos que no estaba, y atamos cabo, uno de los Weasley lo tenía, pero como cumpliste con aterrorizar al colegio, no insistimos en recuperarlo, y vaya que fue una sorpresa saber que habías sido tú.

- Y qué si así fue, eso no significa nada.

- Significa que si sigues empeñada en Potter, no tardaras en caer del lado de Voldemort y él no dudaría ni un segundo en utilizarte como lo hizo conmigo... piensa en tú familia niña, piensa en lo que será tu vida, para qué quieres estar al lado de alguien para quien nunca has significado nada...

- ¿Que sabes, tú?, además logré que se fijara en mí.

- Claro, ahora se fijara en tí pero para alejarse y repudiarte, que esperabas, que él nunca se enteraría... vamos Ginny, talves seas todo lo que tú dices, pero no eres para nada inteligente...

_La memoria termina aquí, supongo que las palabras de mi padre le calaron profundo, ya que la prueba es que están juntos y bastante enamorados diría yo_

_Sigo viendo las memorias, la relación entre harry y Hermione es bastante tensa, él es bastante tosco, y ella aunque se muestra fuerte está bastante sensible_

- Hermione, no quiero volver a tocar el tema de las pociones entiéndelo de una vez por todas.

- pero es que tú me culpas a mí como quieres que entienda...

- Yo no te culpo... es sólo que ... entiendeme Hermione... si no hubiese sido por ella en estos momento la historia sería diferente talvez Dumbledore estuviera vivo, talves tu y yo...


	7. Chapter 7

- Yo no te culpo... es sólo que ... entiéndeme Hermione... si no hubiese sido por ella en estos momento la historia sería diferente talvez Dumbledore estuviera vivo, talvez tu y yo...

- no estaríamos enojados, lo sé.. pero nada ha cambiado seguimos siendo amigos

Harry la miraba con cara de confusión. Ella trataba de decifrar su mirada mientras se mordía el labio. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo hubieran pasado así si no es porque a lo lejos se escuchó una explosión. Ambos corrieron para ver como Ginny y Draco huían del bosque, tratando de evitar ser alcanzados por los haces de luces de colores que salían tras de los árboles.

- Harry, Hermione, es mejor que huyan al pueblo, ahí hay un grupo de aurores ellos los ayudarán- les gritó Remus mientras trataba de correr hacia las rocas en donde habían logrado ocultarse Ginny y Draco

- Primero debemos ayudarlos

- será más fácil si tú y Hermione huyen, llevense a Ron y a Luna con uds. los demás les ayudaremos..

Harry no pudo discutir, su presencia allí sólo era un estímulo para que los mortifagos atacaran más salvajemente.

La memoria cambia nuevamente y ahora los veo encerrados en una casa, por las cosas, un cuadro tapado, y una sombrilla con pata de troll me es fácil deducir que se encuentran en la casa de Sirius.

- Donde estarán, hace dos días que salimos del pueblo y aún no sabemos nada de ellos.

- Harry quieres estarte quieto, se que estarán bien, Remus y los demás los protegeran.

- Cómo puedes estar tan tránquila Hermione, a pesar de todo Ginny es tu amiga o es que sólo te preocupa Draco?

- Claro que estoy preocupada y por Ginny, y por Draco, y por los demás... y no entiendo que te pasa.

- ¿Qué me pasa, se supone que eres la más inteligente, que puedes leer mis pensamientos descifrálo tú?

Harry salió dando un fuerte portazo, Hermione se quedo con la boca abierta. luego la puerta se abrió Ron y Luna entraron a la habitación.

- ¿Se puede saber que fue todo eso?

- Creeme Ron, no lo sé

- Yo sí - dijo Luna muy tranquilamente mientras arreglaba una de las sillas que habían en el salón.

- no sé por qué pero no me extraña que tú si sepas, porque resulta que tú siempre sabes todo¿cómo lo haces?, o mejor dicho ¿que clase de bruja eres?

- Ron por favor.

- Dejalo Hermione, ya antes me hizo la misma pregunta y estaba bastante borracho, e igual no le respondí.- Ron se puso más rojo que su pelo, e hizo señas a Hermione rogandole porque no preguntara ni hiciese comentario al respecto. - Harry a estado así desde que te desapareciste, y cuando supo que estabas con Draco se puso peor. Su reacción es lógica se sintió desplazado de su papel de amigo, protector y protegido. Solo necesitas hacerlo sentir que él es tu mundo y ya verás como su enojo pasa.

No puedo evitar poner cara de asombro como la que pusieron Ron y Hermione, pero es que es tan raro oír tía Luna hablando normal...

La memoria cambia, es de noche y en otra habitación, veo a Harry recostado en una esquina, apenas si visible entre las sombras. La puerta se abre y Hermione entra con una bandeja de comida.

- Draco y Ginny ya están aquí, preguntarón por tí.

Un gruñido, Harry tenía la cabeza caída en el pecho y los brazos caídos sobre las piernas.

- te traje comida.

Un gruñido inintelegible, supongo que dijo gracias, eso espero.

- Harry, ya sabes que no te puedo mentir, si estaba preocupada, bastante, pero él hecho de que no fueras tú el que estaba en peligro, me tranquilizaba.

Otro gruñido, y Harry seguía sin levantar la cabeza.

- Harry por favor dime algo, no me dejes así, tú sabes que no puedo soportar que te enojes conmigo.

Un nuevo gruñido y un leve movimiento de la mano.

- Harry, por favor, no me hagas esto, te quiero mucho, te quero más que a mi vida.. por favor

Harry solo se limitaba a gruñir, ni siquiera la miraba.

- Harry, que quieres que te diga, que me importas sólo tú, que estoy enamorada de tí. Pues sí lo estoy..

Hermione estaba a punto de llorar cuando un nuevo gruñido y un moviento de Harry la hicieron darse cuenta que todo el tiempo Harry había estado dormido. Me sentí tan indignada como ella.

- HARRY JAMES POTTER.

- ahhh, qué, quién, ahhh, ... ahh eres tú Hermione ¿por qué me gritas? - Harry se despertó sobresaltado poniendose de pie rápidamente.

Hermione estaba furiosa caminó hasta él y le entregó la bandeja con comida de golpe.

- aquí tienes tu comida - dijo pausadamente y tratando de contenerse de no gritar de nuevo - Ginny y Draco están abajo. - se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Harry solo la vio irse y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa traviesa se dibujara en su rostro.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que han leido la historia y perdon si los he enredado un poco, parece ser que en mi máquina si me acepta los cambios de formato pero al subirlos ya no , así que para los próximos capitulos los arreglaré. 


	8. Chapter 8

_Entro en una nueva memoria, un remolino de colores se abre a mis ojos dejándome ver que estamos en Hogwarts, cerca del lago, solo tres personas se encuentran ahí: Remus, Moody y Harry.  
_

- Mira Harry, tanto Remús como yo queremos ayudar, porqué no puedes entender una cosa tan simple, no queremos tener que recoger sus cuerpos todos tiesos y sangrantes después de haber sido...

- Moody por favor...!!!, mira Harry, Moody tiene razón ustedes deben prepararse si no quieren terminar mal. - Remus veía a Harry con una cara suplicante aunque su tono era bastante serio.

- Y ustedes entiendanme a mi, yo estoy preparado, a eso me he dedicado desde que salí de Grimmuld Place, y si no quiero que ustedes se preparen es porque ¡NO QUIERO QUE LUCHEN! - Harry estaba furioso, por lo que podía apreciar no era la primera vez que discutían por lo mismo, así como que habían pasado ya varios días desde la última memoria que ví. Harry está más alto, su cuerpo es más varonil, sus gestos más decidos y su porte más seguro. Ya no era un niño, era un hombre, a sus cortos 18 años Harry Potter se había convertido en un hombre seguro, valiente y testarudo. Se había perdido su adolecencia.- Esta guerra me ha quitado demasiado y no pienso entregarle nada más.

- Sólo tu vida supongo. Harry nosotros queremos pelear es nuestra decisión.

- No Remus, ya no es su decisión; disculpame pero todo el mundo ha tomado decisiones por mi, y muy malas decisiones. No me mires así que sabes que es cierto, por eso soy yo quien decide ahora, y mi decisión es no dejarlos luchar...

- Harry no puedes pedirnos eso. - Hermione entraba en escena seguida de cerca por Ron y Neville, y más atras Draco, Ginny y Luna.

Harry vio al grupo y decidio ignorarlos.

- Harry somos tus amigos, y no podemos dejarte luchar solo, cuando te fuiste pasamos angustiosas horas buscándote, hemos pasado tres meses sin saber de tí, para que ahora nos resultes con esto.-Remus trataba de sonar calmado pero se veía que hacía un gran esfuerzo.

- Pues lo siento mucho, en mi carta deje bien claro que no quería que me buscaran. Remus tu tienes una familia que cuidar, Tonks está embarazada, y aunque es muy valiente no creo que quiera quedar viuda y con un hijo pequeño; Ron y Ginny, su madre perdió a sus hermanos en una batalla no le hagan pasar por más dolor al perder a sus hijos; Luna tu padre te necesita y lo sabes bien, ha estado enfermo y tú eres su unica familia; Neville, no creo que quieras seguir el mismo destino que tus padres, verdad; y tu Draco, tu madre perdió su vida por salvarte como para que tú seas tan mal agradecido y dejes que un estupido te mate.

- Supongo entonces que Moody y yo podemos luchar. - El sarcasmo en las palabras de Hermione iba acompañado de furia, frustación y una lágrima.

Harry bajo la vista y sonrio, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, levantó la vista con un extraño brillo en los ojos y se acercó a Hermione.

- No, tú eres quien menos puede luchar - tomo con delicadeza el menton de Hermione y con la otra mano limpio la lágrima. - Se que contigo a mi lado tengo más que ganada la guerra, pero también se que el riesgo de perderte es grande. - mi corazón se paralizó ante la mirada de Harry, aun sonreía viendo a Hermione, e inconscientemente giré mi vista hacia mi madre, quien simplemente observaba la escena como quien mira las nubes pasar. - Te amo Hermione Granger, y no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida.

- Harry, por favor ...- Hermione se mordía el labio, las palabras no salían de su boca, tomó las manos de Harry como en un intento de poder transmitir por medio de ellas lo que sentía.

- No nada, tú te quedarás aquí y esperaras a que vuelva, sé que tú también me amas, y por ese amor te pido que me dejes ir sólo.

- Pero.. - Harry le aparto un mechon de cabello que caía por su cara.

- Sabes, tengo un deseo increíble de besarte, pero sé que si lo hago, me convencerás fácilmente, y no puedo dejarte hacerlo, no si quiero tener un futuro contigo. Me he equivocado muchas veces antes y perdí tiempo valioso que pude haber estado contigo. - la voz de Harry se quebró por un momento y una lágrima se asomó. - Hermione, te suplico que te quedes, necesito saber que estarás aquí esperándome.

- Si, lo haré - Harry besó la frente de Hermione y levanto la vista para ver a los demás.

- Bien, Moody necesito que los cuides por mí. Ya es hora que me vaya.

Por el camino de Hogwarts pude ver que Severus Snape esperaba a Harry, supongo que con él había estado todo este tiempo preprandose para la batalla. Los vi alejarse mientras Ron y Neville abrazaban a Hermione que no dejaba de llorar.

_En mi mente las palabras de mi madre hacían ecos... "la batalla duró más de un día, ellos tuvieron tiempo..."_

* * *

Lamento mucho que el capitulo sea tan corto, pero en la próxima actualización que haga se los compensaré.

Gracias por su apoyo.


	9. Chapter 9

Mi madre no me ha dejado ver la memorias de las batallas, de ellas se ha encargado tía Luna, estoy ansiosa, me queda poco tiempo antes de regresar a hogwarts, y aún no sé lo que ha sucedido con Harry y Hermione.

Por fin mi madre se compadece de mí y decide entregarme unas memorias.

………………………..

Se trata de la memoria de Harry, puedo verlo claramente a pesar de que la habitación se encuentra casi a oscuras, parece estarse curando unas heridas en el brazo, la puerta se abre y veo entrar en ella a una señora que se me hace conocida, quizá un poco más joven.

- Harry, te traje estas compresas para el brazo, ya les puse ungüento, y pronto te curarán las heridas.

- Gracias señora Pomfrey, puede dejármelas sobre la cama, yo me las pongo luego.

- También te traje esta pomada para la espalda.

- Gracias.

Tocan a la puerta y veo que es Severus.

- Puedo pasar?

- Claro Snape, Ya sabes algo sobre los demás?

- Sí, Remus me avisó que lograron escapar del ataque, y que todos están bien …, y que Hermione está bien.

- Gracias, Severus.

- Vaya, creo que tendré que darte siempre buenas noticias de Hermione, para que me trates mejor. – Ambos sonrieron.

- Lo siento, a veces no puedo evitarlo.

- Has pensado en lo que harás después que venzas a Voldemort.

- Un poco, no es no tenga planes para el futuro, pero así como están las cosas, prefiero simplemente vivir el momento.

- Eso pensé, por eso es mejor que te cures bien esas heridas, no queremos que ella se preocupe demás.

- Ella?

- Si Harry, te he preparado un encuentro con Hermione, así que será mejor que te alistes. –

- Pero, yo no…

- Harry, desde que la dejaste en Hogwarts, no se han visto ni una sólo vez, y cada vez que atacan el campamento tu te pones peor, y te pones en peligro, sólo mírate como estás, tuvimos suerte que Krum y sus amigos llegaran a tiempo; necesitas verla para estar seguro que está bien, y para tranquilizar tus nervios: he preparado un lugar seguro, ella no lo sabe, piensa que irá en una misión, así nos aseguramos que será mas cuidadosa, es lo mejor y lo sabes. - Snape salió de la habitación dejando a Harry bastante nervioso.

La memoria cambia, y ahora sigo con Harry, pero no logro distinguir el lugar aunque está bastante iluminado, es una casa pequeña, parece una casa muggle, aunque bastante sola, Harry trata de acomodar los muebles, entonces se oye un golpe seco en la puerta, Harry se apresura a abrir.

- Disculpe señor Dursley pero me enviaron a recoger una cosas de Harry. – Harry sonríe al ver a Hermione con la cabeza agachada.

- Vaya no sabía que había cambiado tanto. – Hermione levanta la cara y se sorprende

- Harry?.. realmente eres tú.

- Si eso creo. - Harry la abraza la levanta y la entra en la casa, al mismo tiempo la puerta se cierra silenciosa.

- Oh Harry, no sabes cuanto he deseado verte… - Harry la hace callar con un beso.

- Yo también, me has hecho tanta falta.

Un pequeño remolino de imágenes me hace suponer que Harry no quería que viesen lo que pasó.

Ambos están sentados a la mesa, uno frente al otro, mientras comen pizza, vaya par de románticos.

- Y bien que ha sucedido de bueno con todos ustedes? – Harry pregunta tratando de sonar lo más normal posible, aunque se ve bastante nervioso.

- Bueno, el bebé de Tonks y Remus está por nacer, así que cómo te imaginarás todo el tiempo estamos con lo nervios a flor de piel a la espera. La más tranquila es la señora Weasley; Ron ha estado practicando, ya que piensa que en venir a ayudarte, no me mires así, te prometí que los mantendría lejos y eso haré; además no creo que quiera alejarse mucho de Luna, ya que últimamente se la ha pasado atendiéndola más de lo normal.

- Ese par terminarán juntos, te lo digo.

- Si, por cierto, Bill y Fleur tuvieron que irse a Francia, así que somos menos en la casa, pero, me gustaría que tú estuvieras con nosotros.

- Lo sé pero ya falta poco.

- Porqué decidiste verme hasta ahora, y aquí, y así.

- La verdad, no fui yo, fue idea de Severus, el pensó que sería bueno para mí y para ti. Creo que tiene razón, necesitaba verte, saber que estás bien. Supongo que todo este tiempo no he sido más que un doro de cabeza para él.

- Pues me alegra que lo haya hecho.

-Yo también. Sabía que me hacías falta pero no que tanto. Han pasado casí cinco meses desde que nos vimos, y han sido pero que la ultima vez que nos separamos. por eso yo quisiera, bueno yo quiero quedarme contigo esta noche – la cara de Hermione se volvió pálida y veía fijamente a Harry, yo con él, nunca creía que fuera tan directo, sobre todo es la segunda vez que se ven después de que le dijo que la amaba. – no me mires así no es lo que piensas, es decir, quiero pasar la noche contigo, pero no así, yo sólo quiero sentirte cerca, bueno tú me entiendes, no que pase algo más, no que no te quiera, porque si te quiero, es decir.. – Harry prefirió callar, ya que sólo estaba empeorando las cosas. Ahora entiendo porqué estaba nervioso.

Hermione empezó a reír, primero despacio, luego simplemente se soltó.

- Harry, claro que me quedo contigo esta noche, en plan de estar juntos claro. – Harry se calmó y yo también, no es que me oponga, se que en estos tiempos es normal, pero preferiría para ellos una mejor situación, con un final feliz.


End file.
